hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Folkspraak
Deleted 2007, resurrected 2009 Folkspraak (also Folksprák and Folksprak) coming from folk ('people') and spraak ('language'), meaning "the language of the people" is an incompletely developedFolkspraak at Wikipedia:Langmaker zonal constructed language based on Wikipedia:Germanic languages and intended to be easy to learn for any native speaker of a Germanic language, making it suitable to be a sort of Wikipedia:lingua franca amongst the Germanic languages community.Folkspraak at omniglot.com The name Folkspraak has also been used in a more general sense to refer to the entire modern Wikipedia:Pan-Germanic language collaboration. Development history The project's development takes place mostly online in a Wikipedia:Yahoo group, though disagreements about every facet of its grammar and orthography means that there are several different versions or "dialects" Even disagreement on which source languages to use occurs, so that only some developers draw from Frisian, Low German and Wikipedia:Norwegian Nynorsk, next to the usual source languages. English, Dutch, German, Danish, Wikipedia:Norwegian Bokmål, and Swedish are more common source languages. Overview The idea behind the project is that a speaker of a Germanic language should be able to read and understand Folkspraak in a week and to write it in a month. The development of the language is similar in its process to Wikipedia:Interlingua - to create a word or a grammatical form in Folkspraak samples are taken from all of the Germanic languages and the form common to most of the languages is selected. Reference is also made to previously existing and parallel Germanic zonal constructed languages. Dialects Due to the splits and rifts in Folkspraak, numerous independent projects and dialects have arisen. Middelspraak Middelspraak (also seen as Middelsprake) is a constructed language designed by Ingmar Roerdinkholder, who later became a member of the effort to develop Folkspraak. Middlespraak ended up very similar to Folkspraak, and as such is often considered a dialectal variant. The main differences between the two are in spelling and phonology, Middlespraak being more archaic, and Folkspraak being more contemporarily focused and simple. Middlespraak is constructed by comparing eight living Germanic languages: English, German, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Low Saxon, Frisian and Norwegian Nynorsk; resulting in an intermediate language between Western and Scandinavian Germanic varieties. Frenkisch Frenkisch is an independent work within Folkspraak. It is developed by David Parke, a conlinguist. Nordienisk Nordienisk is a second independent work within Folkspraak. Its creator is unknown/unrecognized. Grammar Alphabet and pronunciation Folkspraak alphabet is identical to the Wikipedia:ISO basic Latin alphabet. Double consonants and consonant groups signalize short vowels. The represents in front front vowels ( ) and in any other position. The digraphs and represent the same pronunciation as and , respectively. Diacritics are not used. Morphology Folkspraak has no adjectival or verbal variation. Nouns made from adjectives as well as infinitives end in ''-e'' as in de andere ('the other') and have ('to have'). There is no distinction between adjectives and adverbs. There is no grammatical gender or cases except with personal pronouns: si ('she'), hi ('he'), ik ('I'), mi ('me'). The plurals of nouns are made with ''-e'' or, if a noun ends with an unstressed syllable, with ''-s''. Mann (man), manne (men), auto (car), autos (cars). Syntax The basic word order is Wikipedia:subject–verb–object (SVO). Questions are made by inversion to VSO. Samples The Wikipedia:Lord's Prayer in several Folkspraak varieties/dialects: From Article 1 of the Wikipedia:Universal Declaration of Human Rights. All mensklik wesings âre boren frî on' gelîk in werđigheid on' rejte. Đê âre begifted mid ferstand on' gewitt on' skulde behandele êlkên in en gêst av brôđerhêd. (All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.) Wikipedia:Template:Constructed languages See also * Wikipedia:Esperanto * Wikipedia:Zonal constructed language#List of Germanic zonal constructed languages * Wikipedia:Euronord External links *Folkspraak page at Wikipedia:Langmaker *Folkspraak Omniglot page *Folkspraak: Germanic Auxiliary Language - the Wikipedia:Yahoo Group where Folkspraak is being developed *Folkspraak on Wikipedia:Wikibooks *compilation of Folksprak drafts *Middlespraak - Germanic Common Language - the Wikipedia:Yahoo Group where Middelspraak is being developed *Concise Outlines of Middelspraak *Linguistic blog post about Middelsprake *An illustration of similarities with Dutch *Frenkisch Grammatik Notes Wikipedia:Category:Categories by language Wikipedia:Category:Zonal constructed languages Wikipedia:Category:International auxiliary languages Category:Categories by language Category:Zonal constructed languages Category:International auxiliary languages Category:Constructed languages Category:Language families Category:Interlinguistics Category:Languages Category:Linguistics